


Warmth

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Isaac Lahey Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: For so long, all Isaac knew was cold. Slowly, he's learning a thing or two about warmth as well.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Scisaac Week: Hurt/Comfort || Get the angst cranking.

Cold. That’s the only thing he knows anymore. That and the pain that comes with it. When his body starts to freeze and cold seeps into his bones, prickling its icy claws deep down. But he prefers the pain. He knows at least when he feels the pain he’s fine. He’s alive. He still has a chance. 

He’s spent hours researching how long it takes for someone to freeze to death. After the first time his dad threw him into the freezer and locked him up, he knew it was something he needed to know. Though the answers were varying. Some said hours, others days. Some said death would come from suffocating long before the cold got to him.

Sometimes he regrets looking it up, because all that knowledge does is drive him crazy. It keeps him afraid. He counts the minutes, keeps track of how long it’s been since he felt pain. He tries to stay calm, knowing that freaking out will only make things worse. He needs to breathe normal. He needs the oxygen. At least that’s what he’s read.

But the longer he stays in here, the harder it is to stay calm. All he wants is to be out of here. To be warm. He doesn’t know how long it takes for him to start screaming and banging against the freezer. He cries out for his dad, begging him to let him out. He tells him he’ll behave. That he’ll be good. But no one comes for him. 

The cold seeps in further and he can’t breathe. He tries to take deep breaths but it’s getting harder. He’s going to suffocate. He’s going to die in here, and no one will ever find him. 

“Please!” he screams, clawing against the top of the freezer. “Please! Let me out! Help me!”

“Isaac!” 

Isaac’s eyes snap open and he takes a gasping breath. It takes a moment for him to notice his surroundings, and realize he’s not in the freezer. Warmth is surrounding him, and he turns towards it, trying to burrow into it. The scent hits him then, a familiar comfort. Scott.

“Nightmare?” Scott asks.

“I was so cold,” Isaac whispers. “And no one came for me.”

Scott’s arms tighten around him as he pulls him closer, “I’m sorry all that happened to you. But you know that’s never going to happen again right? That I’ll always find you?”

He does. It’s taken a long time for Isaac to realize that people out there care about him. That he’s not alone. He has people that love him and that he can count on. Scott most of all. He sits there in silence for a while, trying to calm his racing heart. It helps having Scott here, his steady heartbeat calming him and reminding him he’s safe. He’s not in the freezer. He’s home. He’s okay.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

Isaac peeks up at him, “For always being here. For not giving up on me. I know I don’t always make it easy.”

“We all have our demons Isaac,” Scott says. When Isaac raises an eyebrow, he laughs. “Yes, even me. But you don’t have to face them alone. I’m always going to be here for you. No matter what. Even when you get stubborn and act like you don’t need anyone.”

Isaac’s not sure if it’s still feeling vulnerable and raw from the nightmare or what, but for once he doesn’t let some sarcastic remark slip past his slips. “I need you.”

“You have me,” Scott says.

This conversation suddenly feels a lot deeper and heavier, the underlying meaning behind their words obvious. But Isaac doesn’t push. Not now. If and when they have this talk he wants to be clear headed. He doesn’t want Scott to ever have any reason to doubt him. But he still needs him to know.

He turns his head and kisses his neck, “You have me too.”

“Isaac…”

“I know,” he says. “We can talk later.”

Scott smiles down at him, “When you’re ready.”

“I will be,” Isaac tells him. “But tonight I just want to stay like this.”

“As long as you want,” Scott tells him.

“Don’t make that promise,” Isaac says. “I might never let you go.”

“You don’t have to,” Scott says.

Again, the underlying meaning is there, but Isaac lets it go. Instead he sighs, and burrows further into Scott. “Good, because you’re warm.”

It's a startling difference from the cold he felt most of his life. For so long he thought the chill would never leave him. Slowly, it’s gotten better. He’s been able to chase it away. It catches up with him sometimes, haunting his dreams. Maybe it always will. But he’s starting to find the warmth too. He’s starting to feel safe. The place he feels that the most is the warmth and security of Scott’s arms. Here, he doesn’t fear he’s going to suffocate. He finally feels like he can breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
